As the use of computing devices, software, and the Internet expands, threats from Malicious software, also referred to as “malware,” increases as well. Such malware can be used, for example, to take control of some or all of a computing device's functionality, to collect otherwise-sensitive or private information, and to spread malware to other devices. Malware can thus be used in conjunction with criminal activities such as fraud (e.g., identity theft), corporate espionage, and other illicit activities.
One form of malware, HTML-modifying malware, performs illicit modifications to web pages. Embodiments of the present disclosure help detect such modifications, as well as addressing other issues.